New life
by zenif
Summary: Kisara moves to Japan after he mother get's a boyfriend. There she meets the gang and some weird stuff happen will she be able to survive her first year at domino high? WARNING ratings may go up
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to the school my legs were shaking it was big "I hate this!" I thought as I looked at my mother who was standing next to me looking around the school she looked at me "this should be fun" she grabbed me by my hand because I didn't want to move I wanted to turn around right now and run I missed my friends back in America she drug me all the way to the office there was a lady sitting behind the desk she looked at us and smiled at me "you must be the new student welcome to our school" I smiled half hearted and looked back at my mother "This is all that new boyfriends fault!" I thought to myself now my life is ruined!"

My mother smiled at me and walked away as the girl from behind the desk got me my schedule and walked me to my first period She told me to stay in the hall for a minute so she could say something to the teacher I looked around "this is going to be a long year" I thought to myself I looked back at the door the girl came back out and motioned for me to come into the room I walked in and the teacher grabbed me by my shoulder.

Teacher: This is our new student what is your name?

I looked at him for a minute then looked at everyone

Me: My name is Kisara Uitake

Everyone didn't really seem interested and to tell you the truth I really didn't care one way or the other the teacher looked out and scanned the room until he found what he was looking for

Teacher: You sit there next to anzu

He pointed to a girl with short brown hair I walked back and took my seat she looked at me but I looked the other way out the window the teacher went on with whatever he was teaching the class before I came in. "Uitake let's see if you can do this problem" I stood up and walked over to the bored I heard one of the students snicker I gave him a glare and he shut up I turned my attention back to the board

This was easy because I had been learning this at my old school so I got it right it was hard at first but I got it. I walked back to my desk anzu looked at me again but I ignored her so she went back to talking to her friends 4 of them had spiky hair one had dirty blond, and two had white hair along with I put on my headphones and started to listen to my music.

Lyrics (close my eyes) by flame

Close my eyes namida no kazu dake  
kimi no sonzai ga fuete yuku  
doushite ano koro motto  
taisetsu ni shinakatta n'darou?

_Kimi no inai jiyuu na jikan  
ano toki itsumo akogareteta no ni  
"suki janai" tte karuhazumi na kotoba  
arekara zutto boku wo semeru_

Deatta koro no kaze ni tsutsumare  
kyou mo kimi ga waratteru...

Close my eyes namida no kazu dake  
kimi no sonzai ga fuete yuku  
doushite ano koro motto  
taisetsu ni shinakatta n'darou?

Umakuika nai shigoto no koto de  
kimi ni bakari yatsuatari shita ne  
imagoro ni natte wakatta koto  
boku wa kimi janakya dame nanda

Sugiyuku hibi ni tatazumu kodoku  
itsuka narete shimau no kana?

Close my eyes itsuno hi mo nagareru  
mune no oku de hibiku [MERODII]  
"mata dokoka de aeru to ii ne"  
atarashii kisetsu no naka...

Kimi no inai jiyuu na jikan  
ano toki itsumo akohareteta no ni  
"suki janai" tte karuhazumi na kotoba  
arekara zutto boku wo semeru...

Close my eyes namida no kazu dake  
kimi no sonzai ga fuete yuku  
doushite ano goro motto  
taisetsu ni shinakatta n'darou?

The bell rang again I got up to leave it was a stupid day from then on really I walked out of the school to go to lunch. I turned the corner and sat down under a tree for some shade not long after I took a bite of my sandwich I heard someone scream. I got up and left my bag to go see what was going on.

I found some big guy with black hair messing with one of the kids that was talking to anzu I walked over he stopped punching him and looked at me I glared at him and made him throw the guy to the ground I walked over to him and picked him up

Me: You okay

He looked at me with a weak smile

Kid: Thanks

He passed out I sat him against a wall for support then turned back to the guy

Him: I'm kimimane: he said with a grin on his face how would you like to be my girl?

I smirked

Me: Sorry, I don't date scum!

He gave me a hurt look then smiled and started to walk to where I was standing he stopped he was taller than me but that didn't madder he was going to pay for what he did to that kid I don't know the whole story but I was sure that he didn't do anything to make him beat the crap out of him.

Kimimane: Then I'll just make you mine

He tried to tackle me but I pushed him arm with my elbow and he missed he came at me again it was clear that he was the type to just charge in without a game play I smiled and jumped back to get some distance he came at me again but I kicked him in the chin he fell back in pain. I smirked and charged him knocking him backward and out into the school yard the blond from my first period class saw what was going on and came over

Blond: You okay?

I looked at him

Me: Yeah I'm fine but you might want to get your friend back there this guy did a number on him before I got here

He looked back and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw he ran to his friend

Blond: YUGI!

He screamed I walked over to kimimane and punched him knocking him back he hit his head against the tree that was behind him he looked up at me

Me: If I ever catch you doing that again to that kid It'll be ten times worse than what you got today

Kimimane: Why do you even care?! You don't even know yugi

Me: I don't have to know him all I have to see is what you did to him that is enough to piss me off so if you don't mind getting the fuck out of my sight that would be great I can't stand bullies like you who think they can get away with doing something like this

I turned and saw the other friends of yugi's coming I ran over to them anzu looked at me

Anzu: Oh so now you want to talk to me!

I looked at her confused by the tone in her voice

Me: listen we don't have time okay! Your friend got hurt from that guy over there i pointed to the guy crying in the school yard

Anzu: How do we know you didn't do it!

The blond walked out carrying yugi and looked at anzu

Blond: she couldn't have done this he said he looked at the one that looked like yugi but had crimson eyes he ran over to the blond and took yugi from him

Anzu: I'm sorry she said to me

I looked back to her and smiled

Me: It's not your fault you where just worried about your friend and the way I acted in first period didn't help anything I was just in a really bad mood this morning because I missed my friends at my old school that is all.

Anzu smiled at me and we all walked to the nurses office he sat yugi on the bed and turned to me and bowed. I was taken by surprise by this no one had ever done this before it was new to me.

Him: Thanks for helping yugi he looked up at me I guess we should introduce ourselves I'm yami, that is my brother atem and his boyfriend heba yugi's brother they smiled at me you know anzu and that guy with the blond hair is joey, then seto he pointed to each of his friends as he named them

Me: Nice to meet all of you

The all smiled and looked back to yugi the nurse walked in with a bag of ice and a bottle of meds she looked at yami and gave him the bottle

Nurse: This should help the pain when he wakes up

Yami understood and took the bottle from her he looked back at yugi and the nurse put the ice pack on his head

Nurse : you can come get him at the end of the day but until then he should stay in here

We all walked out of the nurse's office and went to our class me and anzu had this period together so we walked down the hall.

We got to the room and sat down she looked back at me and smiled

Anzu: This is going to be one fun year hu?

I smiled at her

Me: Yeah, it sure is

Zenif: Well this is the end of the first chap for this story

Yami: I'll kill him for hurting my yugi

*yugi asleep*

Zenif: Don't be do loud!

Yami: O.O

*yugi starts to wake up he looks at us*

Yugi: BE QUIET CAN'T A GUY GET SOME REST AROUND HERE!

I looked at yami and he looked at me in shock

Zenif: Well that's it for now Bye


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school I grabbed my stuff and me and anzu walked out of the class we made our way to our lockers and got the book's we needed. My locker was across the hall from anzu so it wasn't that bad. I turned around and saw that she was ready we walked down the hall

We made it outside and walked to her friends she looked at me

Anzu: you have anything to do after school we were all going to the mall you want to come?

I looked at her it was sad cause I couldn't go she had a smile on her face so it was kind of hard for me to want to tell her no but I knew I had some thing's to do.

Me: No I can't today, I have some stuff I have to do when I get home you know unpacking and all that good stuff.

Anzu frowned then smiled again

Anzu: Okay, but tomorrow you are going to come with us

She insisted I shrugged my shoulders she laughed we made it to yugi and the other's the all waved me off and I started my walk home. The wind was starting to pick up I hugged my coat closer to me to help keep the wind off, I looked at the street signal light and crossed I was glad that I didn't have long until I got home I walked in and shut the door hung my coat on the hanger and took off my shoes.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom and her boyfriend she was cooking supper and he was reading something. He looked up at me

Mom's BF: Welcome home Kisara, did you have a good day?

I kind of glared at him I still didn't like him because in my eyes it was his fault I had to leave my home town and my friends.

Me: It was okay

I walked over to where my mom was and leaned against the counter

Mom: Did you make any new friends?

Me: I met some people that seem nice don't really know if we are friends they invited me to come to the mall with them tomorrow

Mom's bf looked at me and smiled

Mom's bf: That is great! See and you were worried that you wouldn't make friends

I glared at the floor mom went silent because she knew that it wasn't good that he just said that he looked at us.

Mom's bf: Did I say something wrong? I was just saying that you made a big fuss over nothing

I was furious now he thinks that I made a fuss over nothing forgetting the fact that I had to leave the place that I was born and all of the people that I knew and meant anything to me I turned around and slammed my fist on the counter. I was shaking. He stood up

Mom's bf: What!?

Mom glared at him at this point she knew how much I was trying to like and get along with him and for him to say something like that didn't sit well with her.

I turned to him almost in tears

Me: YOU THINK I MADE A FUSS OVER NOTHING? I HAD TO LEAVE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE THAT I HAD EVER LOVED AND FOR WHAT THIS!?

Mom's bf: It's not always about you, you have to look at what makes your mother happy look at all she had to do for you over the years!.

I ran over to him and knocked him down with my hand I was crying furiously by this point I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up.

Me: Don't you ever try to throw my mother in my face you have no idea how much we had to sacrifice just to come here! You will never understand anything if you don't change your attitude you think I'm the one being selfish? I didn't see you leave the place you call home for someone my mom and I don't think you would have if it came down to that isn't that right!? Yeah I know it is you don't have to tell me!

I turned back to my mom she was wide eyes I turned back to him and dropped him on his butt

Me: Maybe next time you will think before you open your mouth about something that you know nothing about!

I stomped up stairs and slammed the door to my room

MY mom glared at him as he got up off the floor he looked at her

Him: Oh what now your going to be mad at me?

Mom: You had no right to say something like that to her do you know how hard it can be to have to give up half of what she has? You shouldn't have said anything it was just the first day and just because they invited her to go somewhere with them doesn't mean anything.

Mom went back to cooking he sat back down it his chair and began to read whatever he was reading again.

(Up in kisara's room)

I was crying into my pillow when I heard a phone ring it was my cell I got up and went to my desk to pick it up I looked at the caller id. It was Kai

I pushed to accept the call

Kai: Hello?

Me: Hi. Kai

Kai: hey Kisara!

Me: Yeah it's me

Kai: Are you okay you sound like you have been crying what did that bastard do!

I quietly laughed at what he called my mom's boyfriend kai didn't like him ever sense mom started going out with him he never liked us to hang out and when we did it had to be in the living room because he thought we were going to do something.

Me: Doesn't he always?

Kai: That's it I'm coming down there!

Me: (laughing) Don't worry about it I will cry it out

Kai: you know you can talk to me? I still care even if you are in Japan

I smiled at his comment kai was always there when I needed him we had been friends forever now my mom and his mom were friends in high school, they decided to move to the same place his aunt and uncle lived here. Their names are kagome and Inuyasha if you didn't know any better you would think Inuyasha was his father they looked so much alike except kai has black hair.

The line was silent for a minute

Kai: I am coming to visit though

Me: really? That would be great

Me and kai got into talking about random stuff we did that for about an hour and then we had to get off the phone. We both said our goodbyes and then we hung up I went out of my room to find my mom's boyfriend standing in the hall

Mom's boyfriend: Who was that you were talking to on the phone?

Me: It was a friend

Mom's boyfriend: You mean kai?

Me: So what if it was him

I started to walk away but he grabbed me by my arm

Mom's boyfriend: I thought I told you that I didn't want you talking to that boy!

I glared at him

Me: Kai is a good friend of mine I'm not going to stop talking to him just because you tell me to anyway who are you to get into my business you aren't my father.

He started to get mad at me but I didn't care I wasn't going to go down because of him I cared about kai and I wasn't going to stop talking to him because of this fag

Mom's bf: I won't say it again you are not to talk to that boy again

He walked down the hall I smiled and thought "We'll see about that" I went in to my bathroom and took a shower then got ready and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked to school anzu was waiting for me at the entrance she smile when she saw me coming over to her.

Anzu: So how was your afternoon?

Me: the usual

We went through the day kind of fast at the end of the day I remembered that I said that I would go to the mall with them so I got out of my last period and walked with anzu to the others and we were off to the mall.

We got in to the parking lot and it was hard to find a spot Yami actually had to beat a guy to a spot the other person didn't look to happy but yami just smiled at him and walked with us into the mall we all split up Yami went with yugi Atem went with heba, Joey and Seto went together we all had our cells so we would know where to met up

Me and anzu went to the game corner it looked fun inside I looked around then back at anzu her eyes lit up when she saw a dance mat game she ran over to it and I followed her someone was already playing with someone and beating them good. When they were done anzu gave me puppy eyes

Me: You want to play don't you

She smiled, I grinded and we got up on the platforms anzu put the money in and the music started we both started to dance to the rhythm it was nice the music just flowed through me anzu was having fun to as she danced with me. We looked at each other and picked up the beat I let the beat take me and let it move my feet when it stopped we looked up

The score was a tie we both blinked then looked at each other and laughed

Anzu: Your good at t his

Me: You to

We looked behind us and we had a crowed forming I looked out and yami and yugi were in it to smiling at us anzu looked over to where I was looking and saw. She smiled and we both walked over to them

Yugi: You two were great!

Yami: Yeah I haven't seen someone yet that could tie with anzu let alone beat her

Anzu: She didn't beat me it was a tie

Me: Yeah, I don't really care about wining I just wanted to have fun

Yugi smiled at me and we high fived

Yugi :Finally someone that thinks the same as me about that

Yami: I think that way to

Yugi looked at him and smiled

Yugi: Yes I know but only to a certain point, You have to agree that when you and atem duel it's like fire neither of you are willing to lose

Anzu: UGH! Don't remind me the last time they dueled it was horrible it took forever!

I looked at yugi and then at anzu we all smiled and walked to the next shop we stayed in the mall for most of the afternoon when we did leave the boys where carrying all of our stuff

Anzu: that is the only thing I hate about this place I come in loaded and I leave BROKE!

Me: yeah I know what you mean

We looked at our wallets they were empty we had gotten carried away with all the spending but it was a fun day and I was glad that they had invited me along.

Yami dropped me off at my house they all waved goodbye anzu and yugi gave me a hug and I got out of the car and went inside.

I took my stuff off and walked up to my room I stopped when I heard screaming at my door I looked in and saw my mom's boyfriend and….I walked into view

In a minute I was in a bone crushing hug

Kai: Hey!

I was still in shock

He let me go and looked at my face

Me: I didn't think you meant this early

Kai smiled we I put my stuff that I got from the mall on the bed and we walked into the living room and sat on the couch mom's boyfriend was right behind us

Kai: well my mom and dad wanted to come visit my aunt and uncle to see how they were doing so that is how I got here this early

Mom walked into the room and smiled at kai

Mom: It's so nice to see you again kai

Kai: Thanks' it's nice to see you two again to we all miss you back home

Mom's boyfriend: So what are you doing here anyway?

Kai turned to look at him and then my mom

Kai: well my mom and dad thought that it was a horrible shame that you guys moved so my dad started to look around for a house up here so mom could be closer to my aunt we are moving in to it in about a week.

Mom: where will you all stay until then?

Kai: well my mom and dad have a room at a hotel but it's only for two so I'm not really sure where I will stay

Mom smiled

Mom: You can stay with us

My eyes lit up mom looked over at her boyfriend

Mom: is there a problem?

Mom's boyfriend: Yeah where is he going to stay?

Mom: We have a guest room he can stay in there

My mom's boyfriend looked at the floor in defeat he knew he couldn't beat mom when it came to a friend.

Mom's boyfriend: Fine! But you better stay out of kisara's room!

He smiled

Mom smiled and got us all to the kitchen supper was ready we all ate me and kai went up to the guest room to get his stuff into it. When that was done we walked into my room and I was at my desk he was sitting on my bed looking though the bags that had the stuff I got from the mall I was doing my homework so I could just get it done.

Kai: What is this?

I looked at what he had it was my the black nightgown I had got it was short so I wasn't sure if I was going to wear it anytime soon or not.

Kai: I wouldn't mind seeing how this looks on you he said with a grin

I blushed

Me: You know he would kill you

Kai: Not if he doesn't know

I smiled and finished my homework I got it out of his hands and got some cloths together he looked at me confused

Me: I have to take a bath

Kai: Okay, see you when you get out hey you mind if I watch TV?

Me: no I don't mind if you do

I walked out of the room into the bathroom and got the bath ready I cleaned my hair before I got into the bath. I got a towel and used it for my hair then got into the bath and soaked in the water it felt good after today.

I washed my face and got out the grabbed my other towel and put it around me I took the other off so I could dry my hair then I put on my clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and back to my room kai was laying on my bed I walked over and looked at his face he looked peaceful sleeping he grind and pulled me down on him

Kai: You smell nice

Me: Hey! I though you where asleep

Kai: Yeah that is what I was going for

He looked at me

Kai: that does look good on you

Me: thank you

Kai pulled me into a hug it felt good to have someone there I knew my mom carried about be but to have him there again made it seem a little less horrible than it was before I mean I enjoyed the time I spent with yugi and everyone but I still missed all my friends and my hometown. Kai pushed me up and he drug me to the door.

Kai: I guess I should go into my room before your mom's boyfriend has a fit hu?

Me: Yeah

We both looked at each other for a minute kai smiled and leaned down. My face got red he gently brushed his lips on mine.

Kai: well I guess I have to go

He smiled and kissed my head and walked to his room I turned off my light and walked over to my bed and laid down I brushed my fingers over my lips were his where I blushed at the thought . I turned on my side and closed my eyes as I drifted asleep.

Zenif: well hope you all liked that chap

Yugi: It was good

Yami: I want more me and yugi

Zenif: You'll get your time in the spot light next chap

Yugi: that's not foreshadowing anything

Zenif *glares at yugi*

Yugi: O.o; Help!


End file.
